A conventional blueprint (e.g., building or architectural plan) can be produced on paper by hand (e.g., using a pen or pencil to draw it on paper). With the advancements made in the computing field, however, it is possible today to use computers (e.g., Computerized Aid Design (CAD)) to generate very complex blueprints, for example, for building or architectural or other relatively complex blueprints.
Currently, CAD tools support two-dimensional (2D) blueprints. However, three-dimensional (3D) modeling is becoming more popular. Moving forward, three-dimensional (3D) models supported by CAD are likely to provide more than lines and dimensions. Such models can effectively provide the information needed for the full life-cycle of, for example, a building (or physical structure) from its “cradle to grave.” Those skilled in the art may know several variations of three-dimensional (3D) models including, for example, Building Information Model (BIM), Virtual Buildings (VB), smart building, and object-oriented CAD. Typically, a three-dimensional (3D) model or techniques used to implement it provides elements (or objects) that can be used to generate a model. In a building or architectural plan, these elements can, for example, be (or represent) doors, windows, walls, or other structures that make a building. Generally, blueprints can be extremely complex. Building and architectural plans are a good example that illustrate the complexity of blueprints and are further discussed below.
Buildings are generally very complex. A building is made of numerous products typically provided by several suppliers and is ultimately completed as a result of the contribution of many professionals. Contracts between entities that participate in construction of a building are also primary based on CAD or hand-drawn plans. Recently, the building industry has introduced standards (e.g., Building Information Model (BIM)) in an attempt to improve the building (or construction) process and methods of commerce associated with the building process. These standard are, however, relatively new and still evolving. Currently, Industry Foundation Class (IFC) standard managed by the International Alliance for Interoperability (IAI) is the industry standard for the Building Information Model (BIM). Many countries have participated in creating IFC including the United States, Canada, UK, Germany, France, Italy, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Liberia, Japan, Singapore, and Korea. The list of countries adopting the IFC standard of IAI is growing. The IFC standard from IAI is certified by the ISO (International Standard Organization).
In the United States, building-safety (or construction-safety) is regulated by the state and/or local government building-codes. Because building-codes are complex, state and local governments generally do not create building-codes from scratch. Most state and local governments adopt a set of model building-codes and modify them as needed to meet their local needs. In the United States, there are two model building codes organizations: International Codes Council (ICC), and the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA).